Lucky Number Seven
by Ms Kitten
Summary: An exploration of an opportunity presented in 4x22: What if Kirk never interrupted Luke and Lorelai, when they were kissing on the steps of the Dragonfly? Smut


Disclaimer: ASP created them, ASP owns the characters and the ongoings in the Stars Hollow community, not to mention Stars Hollow itself. I am but a fan, willing to explore opportunities presented in the storyline. 

Title: Lucky Number Seven 

Rating: R (for e**r**otic) 

Setting: The end of 4x22 - Raincoats & Recipes 

Authors Notes: Someone asked me on my forum to tell her what my favorite LL scene and I gave her the answer... in detail, which is the dance in 4x21. She commented on my use of details and perspective which brought me to my second favorite scene, Luke and Lorelai's first kiss. That combined with re-watching the kiss sequence over and over again, ended with me just _having_ to write a "what if" scenario. I'm actually surprised that so few has used this scene as a setting for smutty goodness. I think I've only read one, myself (but surely that's not the only one). 

AN2: For those of you who are following "Comfort Food", lets just say this one-shot (which has NOTHING to do with CF, btw) here is me testing out the waters on whether or not write LL smut in CF or not. Feel free to give your perspective on that ;) 

AN3: All hail Steph, my beta, who stayed up very long to beta this story for me :D

* * *

It all felt a bit overwhelming, really. She was still trying to grasp how a simple question such as _'are you okay?'_ could warrant this very loud and frustrating conversation they were having. No, forget conversation. She barely got a word in at all. She had seen this man in front of her rant before. Hell, she lived for those rants. But regardless how heartfelt each and every one of them had been, they held nothing on this one. It was though years of pain and frustration seeped out with every word spoken. Then it hit her, as he said the word _'boyfriend'_ that he was talking about Jason. Was this man going to cause her to fight with every single person she knew? First her mother and father and now even Luke had been touched by her ex's decision to suddenly show up. 

Suddenly Luke moved out the door, leaving her stunned for a couple of seconds before running after him, trying to convince him that she wasn't _'taken'_ as Luke had called it. This seemed to agitate him even more as his voice became louder, his gestures bigger, his words more filled with frustration. If he hadn't let her say much before, it was even harder now. Her breath hitched as she felt herself become more and more agitated, trying to get a word in. Finally as he questioned their 'moment' from less than a week before, she cried out. 

- _There was!_

It shut him up and he just stared at her, as though he wasn't sure he had heard her say what she'd said. Her breathing was heavy as her heart rate seemed to have increased these last few minutes. She still saw doubt in his eyes and she knew she had to convince him. 

- There _was_ a moment, she empathised. 

She was shivering as she thought about the last couple of days. How much had changed. Or not really changed. Deep down she knew that these feelings had been there for a very long time, only they had all been kept underneath the surface as just the idea of crossing the line from friendship to something more had been unthinkable. She had become the master of keeping things in check. 

But that had changed sometime between Luke telling her she was beautiful and the moment outside her house when he so confidently asked her out. She couldn't say where it was their mutual interaction went from friendly to the possibility of more. Had it been the dance where they had ended up dancing closer than the actual bride and groom? Had it been before that? 

They were standing on opposite sides of the entrance, their eyes meeting as they both took a deep breath. She spotted something in his eyes; relief. Suddenly, almost too quickly for her to register it, he moved towards her. Instinctively taking a step back, she asked. 

- What are you doing? 

- Will you just stand still, came his frustrated reply. 

Before he had finished saying it, his right hand had reached behind her waist. As the last word left his mouth, he wasted no time in pulling her close. His left hand hooked behind her back and she was now in his embrace. Seconds later his lips met hers. Her instincts taking over, her hands lightly brushed over his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head to the left to give him more access. His left hand ran up her back and ended up right below her shoulder blades. 

Her hands lightly moved from his neck to rest on his shoulders. His left hand moved back down to her waist, allowing her to take a step back, her hands lightly brushing over his chest as their lips separated. As she stood frozen for a couple of seconds as her mind tried to process what had just happened, she felt Luke's hands leave her waist. 

As the question of why this kiss hadn't happened sooner was repressed, all her somewhat foggy mind managed to think was that she needed to feel those lips one more time. As she moved towards him it was his turn to take a step back. 

- What are you doing, he asked, his voice carrying a hint of surprise. 

- Will you just stand still, she heard herself ask. 

She took his face in her hands, feeling the stubble of his unshaven cheek tickle against her palm as she moved in to close the distance between them. His right arm graced her back as she let her left loosely hang over his right shoulder. This seemed to give him confidence as he pulled her closer, his right arm remaining at her waist, his left moving up over her shoulders. The hand she had held over his cheek had moved down to his waist. He pulled her tightly to him before letting her go again, as though he was empathising how much he needed her to stay close. 

This time, as their kiss ended and she took a small step back again, they didn't stop touching. Her hands were gracing his, which again were resting at her waist. Merely seconds later, he pulled her to him again. Her hands moved up alongside his arms and rested on the front of his chest. As they leaned in for a third kiss, her hands grasped his shoulders and pulled his mouth to hers. 

As the first kiss had been Luke taking the leap of faith, the second kiss being her jumping after him, the third was the first _real_ kiss. Their lips only graced one another lightly to begin with. She shivered as she felt his warm breath against her cheek. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she instantly parted them, granting him access. He took his time, first only exploring the shallow depths of her mouth. 

She felt dizzy, as the occupation of her mouth left her only able to breathe heavily through her nose. She caught herself lightly stumbling towards him and grasped his shoulders to manage to stay vertical. Their lips parted again as she was panting heavily. 

For a moment they just stood still, enough apart so that they could breathe, but close enough that they still could feel the other person's breath wash over them. She listened to her surroundings intensely, almost anticipating that something or someone would be interrupting this moment soon. All she heard were crickets. Luke's hands were holding her waist firmly, as though he was afraid that letting her go would make him wake up from a dream. Her hands were just as firmly gripping his shoulders. 

- What was that, she asked through a smile. 

- A kiss, he offered, lamely. 

- That's what I thought it was, she murmured. - I feel as though I should pinch myself. 

- Why? 

- Just to make sure I'm not dreaming? 

- Why would you think you were dreaming, he asked. 

- It wouldn't be the first time, she responded. 

Luke laughed and brushed his lips over hers again. 

- Still think you're dreaming, he asked. 

- Well, I do have a very vivid imagination, she teased. - But I'm too lazy to pinch myself. 

- I can always pinch you, he suggested. 

- Yeah, she asked with a smile. 

He responded by letting his hands run from her waist down to her thighs before cupping her cheeks, squeezing tight. This caused her to wrap her arms around his neck as she kissed him again, this time her entire body brushing up against him. A soft groan escaped his lips as they parted. She knew why. Here eyes may be blue, but she was far from blue-eyed in that sense. 

- You need me to pinch you, she asked. 

- No, came his reponce. 

- No, she asked, surprised. 

- If this is a dream, he responded, hoarsely. - I'd rather have it play out in blissful ignorance. 

His mouth moved down to her neck, which he first peppered in light kisses, before searching his way to find her spot. 

- What, she asked, as he found it. - What happens next in the dream scenario? 

Luke responded by sucking hard on her neck, making her knees buckle. She suspected there would be more than a few hickeys there before the night was fully over. She let her hands run down his chest, moving further down from there, gently brushing over his thighs, which made him jump slightly. Feeling braver, she let her hands gently cup him through his pants, which earned her another groan from him. His hands moved up from her thighs, further up her waist, gently brushing her stomach before they reached her breasts. 

Just as she only had brushed over his groin, his hands only lightly touched her around the base of her breasts. His mouth moved up from her neck, back to her mouth. As he kissed her this time, he gently steered them to the wall next to the doorway, pressing her towards it. 

She began thinking about what if someone came out and saw them like this. First the thought made her want to laugh, as she could only imagine their expressions. Then as her mind continued wandering, the prospect of getting caught like this started to worry her. Not because she'd be embarrassed to be caught getting hot and heavy with this man attached to her lips. But because this significant moment would be such a big deal to whoever saw them, that the touching would have to end. She didn't want the touching to end. Feeling him press his thigh up against her more intimate areas, she _really_ didn't want the touching to end. 

- We can't.., she began. 

Luke stopped the kiss immediately as she said it, looking at her with confusion. 

- Not here, she panted. 

For the second time that day she saw relief in his eyes. 

- Where do you want to go, he asked, hoarsely. 

- Does the expression 'get a room' ring a bell, she asked, grinning. 

- I meant which room, he elaborated. - Yours or mine? 

- Rory's in mine, she whispered. 

- Mine it is, he replied. 

_Room seven_, she remembered. 

- _Lucky number seven_, she murmured. 

- What, he asked, confused. 

- Nothing, she shook her head. - I just know what your lucky number has to be. 

- I don't have a lucky number, he responded. 

- You do now, she grinned. 

Luke chuckled, as he stepped back, intertwining his fingers with hers as he grabbed her hand. She suddenly felt more nervous than she'd ever been before. She was about to cross the line and sleep with her best friend. Not even her first time had given her this kind of tingles. And she dealt with it the only way she knew. 

- Welcome to the Dragonfly Inn, she quipped. - To which room am I to bring your bags? 

- Lorelai, Luke groaned, annoyed. 

- Just play along, she grinned. 

Luke looked at her in slight protest, to which she served him a pleading look. 

- Room seven, he sighed, giving in. 

She grinned and pulled him in for a quick peck, before backing towards the doorway. 

- Follow me, she whispered. 

The walk up the stairs, then down the corridor for some reason seemed to take forever, despite her walking at a quicker pace than usual. Despite the apparent nerves, Luke only needed about ten seconds to retrieve his keys from the pocket to unlock the door. Once inside the charade fell and once again she felt herself being pressed up against the wall. His lips found hers and her hands went up to brush through his hair. His erection was more apparent now. No wonder, really, with the graphic PDA's they had had out on the porch, as well as the pent up tension from years of secretly wanting the other, but not taking the leap of faith to act on the emotions. 

Her hands slipped under the edges of his sweater, urging him to lift his arms, so she could pull it over his head. Luke complied, but reclaimed her lips the minute the sweater was over his head. She moved on to pull the shirt he had underneath out of the linning of his pants and over his head. He responded by letting his arms slip under the lining of her shirt, pulling hers up at the same time she pulled his off. 

As their lips found each other again, Luke let his hand run down her side, from her shoulders to her very bare waist. It tickled. She responded by running her hands down his chest, feeling the muscles underneath her touch. Luke pressed his right thigh up against her, hitching her skirt up in the process. His hands slipped under the hem of the skirt, proceeding to run his hands up her thighs. Knowing she wouldn't able to take it for long, she began working on the button and zipper on his pants. As they fell down his legs, he quickly stepped out of both his pants and shoes, as well as socks. His fingers started to play with the edge of her skirt, before pulling it down, leaving her in just her underwear, same as him. 

He took a step back, admiring her, just as she was admiring him. Then he pulled her into a hungry kiss and steered them both towards the bed. Being the one who was backing towards the bed, she didn't stop until she fell backwards on top of it, pulling Luke with her. She slowly arched backwards until she was fully lying on top of it. Thank heavens for king sized beds. His hands found their way to the clasp of her bra. It took him less than a minute to get it open. She knew from the demonstrations from the porch as well as his touches in this very room, that he could keep on touching her like that for good while longer. But at this point she was so worked up, that any more of this and she would be going crazy. Luke seemed to understand this, or maybe even agree with it. The way his erection had felt against her thigh, she knew he too was very worked up by now. 

His fingers found their way to the elastic edge of her panties and slowly pulled them off, leaving her completely naked underneath him. Sitting up, she grabbed him for another kiss as she began tugging on his boxers. Luke ran his hands over her naked skin, from her thighs to her breasts, to her cheeks, then as he gave her another kiss, his hands went behind her shoulders and down her back, giving her a shiver, as he urged her to lay back down. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, bringing him down with her. He seemed reluctant to fully rest his weight on top of her. Instead he planted his arms on each side of her and leaned on them for support. Noticing how well muscled his arms were, the crude side of her wondered if this was how he had gotten this strong. 

His mouth left hers to once more take up residence at her neck. As he probably was following the direction of the hickeys he'd made earlier, he found her sweet spot in only a few seconds post initial contact. She had often wondered how a spot on her neck could have such impact on her lower regions. Just as she had always found it strange how the simple task of walking through sand seemed to have the same effect. Had whoever was up there possibly screwed up the wiring when they decided to make the woman? What did the neck, the ear and the feet really have to do with the act? 

She was going crazy with this torment. She craved friction. Now. 

- Um, she whispered. - Do you have..? 

Luke didn't need to be told twice. He was a responsible man. Breaking the contact with her neck and leaning more weight on his knees, he used his freed up arm to fish out a familiar square item from the wallet on the nightstand. 

- Aren't we counting on getting lucky tonight, she teased. 

- It never hurts to be prepared, he told her, planting a soft kiss on her lips. 

- So tell me Mr Danes, she whispered. - Do you always travel with a condom in your wallet? 

- And you wonder why so many guys are jerks, Luke deadpanned. 

She let her index finger caressingly run over his stubble. Luke bent down and kissed her once more before sitting up slightly. He expertly ripped the package open and threaded the content over his member, from tip to base in just a matter of seconds. Once done, he moved upwards, kissing his way from her stomach, to her breasts, her neck, then he ended up at her mouth. She bent her knees upwards and arched her back, placing her arms around his waist. 

She felt as though they were playing 'chicken', where the objective was for two drivers to drive their cars at a high speed straight towards the opposite car. The one that turned first, was the chicken, the person who had the least courage. This was _bedside_ 'chicken'. Each of them were waiting for the other to make the move. Whoever did would be admitting they wanted this to happen more than the other, which basically translated to being the one who had pined for the other. She acknowledged the silliness of the whole thing. Just the fact that they both were naked and unable to keep their hands of each other for even a nanosecond, spoke volumes on how much they _both_ wanted this. Yet, she hated to be the one giving in. She had a degree in stubbornness and never before had she given into Luke. 

Luke again went back to kissing her neck. _Not fair_, her inner voice shouted. Apparently he was determined to challenge her patience. Well, two could play this game. While her left arm remained hooked around his waist, her right started traveling down his body, closer and closer to his groin. Stopping her hand less than an inch from his erection, she let her palm take the long way around, touching everything in the area except the main object. Luke groaned against her neck, making it tingle slightly. 

- Are you trying to kill me, he asked, lifting his head to look at her. 

She laughed. 

- I'm not the one dragging this out, she pointed out. 

- If you thought I was going to slow, all you needed was to tell me, he told her. 

- I thought that was what I was doing, she replied, smugly. 

- Through words, he empathized. 

- But, what's the fun in that, she asked, grinning. 

Her hand moved to encircle his member, giving it a slight squeeze. Luke moaned and momentarily seemed unable to move an inch. She liked having this effect on him. It took him a moment to regain control of his motor functions, but when Luke did he wasted no time, removing her hand from his erection, instead positioning himself at her opening before entering her in one long, swift motion. She immediately bucked her hips to meet him, unable to keep herself from moaning. 

She had never been one to compare her men, not with size, shape or performance and she wasn't going to start now. What made this different from the previous sexual encounters she'd had was that this was without a doubt the most powerful one. Not because of any of the reasons listed above, although she was happy to note that everything was more than satisfying in that department. Every previous sexual encounter she'd had, had been more about satisfying a current need. Some with feelings, some being means to cure an ache. She definitely had no complaints in regards to her sex-life. 

What made this particular encounter so powerful, besides the immense urge she had to get vocal on how good it felt, was that this could have happened so many times before, only it didn't. She could've accepted Luke's offer on a cup of coffee when she'd been high on the magic of the first snow one year. Maybe then she would've ended up at her house with Luke in tow instead of Max. They could've kissed when they were on their knees behind the counter. Who knew how many health regulations they'd end up breaking. There were many missed opportunities, all which could've lead to this. The fact that it had taken them this long to get to where they were, was what made this encounter so powerful. The only downside was that with this much tension on both sides, they would be unable to let it last as long as they both wanted it to last. 

Luke withdrew halfway out before thrusting in again. She responded with wrapping her legs around him, pushing him deeper. The never ending foreplay was responsible for them being unable to build a steady rhythm. Luke's legs seemed relatively shaking as he continued thrusting in and out of her. It didn't surprise her one bit. With Luke's talented mouth on her neck, she had more than once that evening been close to the edge, just from the stimulation of her sweet spot. Seriously, where was the logic? How could stimulation of her neck do that to her? She wanted to know, damnit! 

As things progressed, thinking became obsolete. The only thing registering in her mind was how it felt like to have him moving inside her and her instincts urging her to meet his thrusts. Everything else didn't matter anymore. It was all about enjoying every moment as she felt herself coming closer and closer to her release. When she felt herself tightening around him, the only thing she managed to do was moan his name. He responded by moaning hers in return, collapsing on top of her. Finally she felt the full weight of him, pinning her to the mattress. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck, his cheek then his mouth as she let herself rejoice in feeling the aftershock of her release. 

When Luke regained his motor functions, he slowly pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back, despite her many protests. She liked the feel of his body lying on top of hers. He reached out and pulled her into an intimate embrace, her head resting on his chest, where she could hear the steady beat of his heart. Her eyes wandered around the room, spotting the heap of clothes from when they had been undressing each other right next to the door. She spotted the underwear that they had tossed aside from the bed once said items had been removed. Finally her eyes landed on the waste bin, where Luke just a minute earlier had discarded the condom. Her ability to think returned with the voice of her eternal nosy neighbor, who'd had a field day if she learned what had just happened in room number seven. 

- _Oh, Lorelai, the babies that are going to be conceived on this property!_

Sighing contently, she snuggled closer to Luke's warm body. She was happy to note that one of the babies Babette had talked about that morning, wouldn't be her and Luke's. At least not yet. A year or two filled with replications of tonights performance surely would warrant the possibility of it. Maybe this was it, maybe Luke was the man she would find herself marrying, find herself raising more kids with. Maybe. But right now she wanted to revel in the moment. Just enjoy each moment as she reached them, enjoy the beginning before she started thinking about the middle. Right now, she was content with snoozing in the arms of the man she was rapidly falling in love with. 

The End


End file.
